


Láska

by SlowDiveScraps



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowDiveScraps/pseuds/SlowDiveScraps
Summary: You've been dating Pietro Maximoff for a while now but do to a slip up you've just now found out he died. and you don't take it very well.





	Láska

It seemed like an average morning at the Avengers tower, average conversations, well, almost average conversations.  
“…Yeah, things were really different around here back when Pietro was dead, a lot quieter” Clint said something so confusing so casually.  
“What?” You assumed that Clint must’ve just misspoke, what does he mean dead?  
“Oh, shit, I don’t know if I was supposed to mention that, I don’t know if it was a secret but it’s not my place to tell you….” You could hear the concern in Clint’s voice as he spoke, “Just forget I said anything?”  
“Clint, what are you talking about? How am I supposed to forget you saying something like that? What do you mean when Pietro was dead?” You were peppering him with questions but he wasn’t exactly forthcoming with an explanation and you were suddenly so confused.  
Getting up from the chair you were sitting in, you need to get your head on straight, and what was Clint talking about? He was taking a trip down memory lane and apparently on that trip your boyfriend died and was somehow resurrected. You walk down the hall heading towards your room bumping into the supposed zombie causing this confusion.  
‘ “Woah there, I thought I was the fast one here, why the hurry Láska? Something wrong?” Pietro asks with such sincerity in his voice, you try to think how he could’ve been dead, and why he wouldn’t have told you about it.  
You decide to ask him point blank “Pietro were you ever dead? Someone said you were dead before and it’s not possible for you to be here right now if that’s true, right?”  
He gets a look on his face you can’t pinpoint the emotion of, “I didn’t really want you knowing about that, who told you?” You decide he looks annoyed, you would’ve settled for sad or surprised but annoyance makes it seem like he doesn’t trust you. You can feel tears start to well in your eyes you’ve always been someone who cries at little things, but these are tears of confusion and frustration more than anything.  
“Who told me? Why didn’t you tell me? It seems kind of important.” You push past him in the hall and head into your room locking the door behind you, he’s fast and he could’ve went ahead of you at any point but he could see the tears and confusion welling in your eyes and knew that by him not telling you this he caused them.

 

“What does he mean you were dead? That’s outrageous… He’s alive now…” You were confused and angry, how could the guy you’ve been dating for two years have been dead? You pace around your carpeted bedroom. How could he have not told you? It just didn’t make sense, you just can’t fathom what Clint meant by his passing comment and what Pietro’s intentions in hiding this from you were. Though he never actually lied to you the sword of Pietro’s dishonesty still twists in your chest.  
You hear a knock at your door and can just assume that it’s Pietro trying to make an apology he knows you aren’t ready to accept, to your surprise it wasn’t.  
“Hey kid, you in there?” You hear a voice call to you, in a quieter voice you hear the person at the door say, “of course they’re in there I can hear them yelling to themselves.” You realize you have been kind of yelling really you just seemed to have turned all of your confusion into rage. “C’mon it’s Clint, Y’know your good ol’ buddy Hawkeye? Open up.”  
You know that it’s Clint but you don’t want to open the door, sure most of your anger is directed at Pietro but you know the rest of the Avengers should hold some of it too, they are the ones who held up this whole big lie too. You walk over to the door composing yourself on your way over but once you open the door and see Clint’s face you feel a wave of anger rush over you again and before he can say a word you attempt to slam the door in his face. You feel wind rush past you and realize attempt is truly the best word, knowing very well that the rush of air wasn’t a malfunctioning air condition and in fact its someone you don’t very much want to talk to you decide to exit your now occupied room, brushing past Clint you decide to find somewhere else to avoid everyone you feel is involved in this lie.

 

You realize that finding a place away from people youre now mad at inside a tower full of people you’re now mad at may not be the best idea so you decide youre not going to stay at the tower. So now instead of being mad at home you’re mad on the streets of manhattan. As you walk out the door you can almost feel the hot tears of frustration in your eyes again, you don’t want to be out you want to be able to be upset at home but you really can’t when tats where the problem is.  
You walk for a while and stop and a restaurant you go to often, you walk in only to be greeted by a woman at the counter “Hey, just you today sweetie, where’s that big Russian puppy dog you’ve usually got with you?” Russian, Sovakian, usually Pietro would correct her but he’s not here and you don’t have the energy.  
“Oh he’s just busy, and I was hungry so I figured I might as well stop by to get a bite to eat.” You can tell your face is red and that she probably knows you’ve been crying, now she probably thinks you’ve broken up with your ‘russian puppy dog.’ Does everyone think you’ve broke up before you even know if you have? The woman at the counter asking what you want to order snaps you out of your overreaction. “Oh a burger, fries and a soda I guess, thanks.”  
You get your food and start to calm yourself down, you pull your phone out of your pocket and realize you have a ton of new messages, Pietro, Pietro, Pietro, Clint, Pietro, it goes on like that for about 20 more messages and you say if its anything important Tony will call me and since he hasn’t I don’t care. You finish the fries and drink, decide to just doggie bag the burger and realize you’ve calmed down enough to head home. You’re not calm enough to talk to anyone but calm enough to exist with them, you tip the waitress, thank her, and leave, savoring the walk home before the bombardment of explanations that should have been given long ago. 

 

You get home and make a b-line to the kitchen to put your burger in the fridge before planning to make another b-line to your bedroom. You manage to get to the fridge annoyance free getting to your room is another story, you walk into what seems to be a 3 person intervention, Clint with the expression of someone who’s hoping that the drama that he revealed miraculously sails past him, Pietro once again with that infuriating look of annoyance, and surprisingly Tony with the look of a reluctant baby sitter sitting there playing on his phone. You try to walk past and start to wish you had super speed, your powers aren’t ideal exactly ideal for avoiding conflict.  
“Hey, look the star of the show finally makes her entrance.” Tony announces sounding pleased to get whatever this is started and now completely locking you into this nonsense. “All right guys kiss and make up whatever.” You know Tony meant it as a joke but if Pietro were to kiss you now he’d have a bloody lip for sure.  
“Come on Láska hear me out, let me explain.” Pietro implores for you to listen but still you cant get over the annoyed look on his face.  
“I think you’re about 2 years too late to explain.” You can’t understand why they wont just allow you to be angry, ganging up on you isn’t doing anything to help the cause, you walk to your room and sure enough there’s that suspicious gust of wind again, you don’t have the energy to shoo him out.

 

“Láska, please. You think I find this to be good conversation?”  
“What you think I do?” You feel your face growing hot and you know you’re starting to raise your voice, “Pietro you think I like being told by someone else what you should have told me when we got serious? I’m in love with you sure but I don’t want to be in love with a liar Pietro!” You’re shouting now and you feel tears streaming down your face he gets up and rushes to wipe them away, you feel his cool hand brush across your hot face before pushing his hand away. “STOP! Can you talk without touching me?” You can’t handle this frustration anymore you’re gonna burst.  
“What do you mean can I talk without touching you? Láska, you’re crying let me comfort you, and I can explain.” He start to raise his voice as well, trying to push tears off your cheeks again only to once again be pushed away. “Alright you think I want to explain dying? You think I want to tell you someone I love how it felt to die how it felt to be dying? What do you want me to explain? It’s simple you want me to explain fine.” He’s yelling now.  
“You idiot! I don’t need to know any of that! But maybe a mention that you died a mention not me hearing it by accident from someone who isn’t you!” you are positively screaming now, “And maybe if you didn’t look so annoyed when I asked you maybe if you would’ve told the supposed love of your life about something that obviously is a crucial moment in yours and not acted like you don’t trust me!”  
“I can’t believe you don’t think I trust you!” He’s screaming now too but you cut him off before he keeps talking…  
“Then act like you trust me!”  
“Fine I was dead for a while I didn’t tell you Láska because I didn’t want you to know! Who would love me if they knew I died!?” His anger seems to break into tears in that instant, realizing he’s being sincere your anger melts away into pools of tears as well, you reach to wipe his off his cheek, you understand why he wouldn’t want you to know. He grabs your hand and holds it against his cheek. “I’m sorry.”  
“Me too…” you start blubbering like a little kid, “Pietro..?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Next time something important happens don’t let anyone else be the one to tell me.”


End file.
